


When the world was still new, what did you look like then?

by Trilinklover



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Play Characters, Character Study, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just a lil thing I wrote thinking about Henry's character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play: Captain Sky's Pirates (A3!), This is just one interpretation of his life before the plot, don't mind me..., it's 5am right now, so ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/pseuds/Trilinklover
Summary: Thinkin' 'bout how his life has taken many different turns, Henry comes to a conclusion.No matter the state of th' world he's seen before, what he has now is important. Somethin' to savor. 'Course gettin' to this hasn't been easy either, and he shouldn't forget 'bout that experience.---A character study of Henry from the A3! Play Captain Sky's Pirates, told through his thoughts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	When the world was still new, what did you look like then?

Tis been a while since he first set out amongst th’ waves, Henry finds himself reminiscing as he looks out to th' waves before them, his hand idly sitting on th' ship's wheel as he steers his crew to their next destination; th' site ‘o th' infamous sea dog’s treasure.

He doesn’t know who his parents were, not truly. Before he could remember he knows he was taken away or given up -- whatever strikes yer fancy. He was raised in a tavern, made to help with th' cookin’ ‘n cleanin’ of th' place as soon as he could walk. He would even hesitate to call that bein’ raised if he’s honest with ya. ‘Course there were some other odd jobs he’d be told to do as he got older, but he’d rather not think o’ those.

Panderin’ to th' will of **those** bastards was what he’d argue was th' hardest thin’ he’s had to deal with in his early life. Next to runnin’ away o’course.

Reachin’ th' age of what he only assumes could be just short o’ fifteen -- he doesn’t know when exactly he was born after all, he set off fer th' first time. Bein’ rather sheltered, he didn’t quite know how ta get food by himself but he did as best as he could. He lived on th' streets fer a while, makin’ due with what he had, stealin’ bread and other less noticeable foods from th' shelves of street vendors. 

He felt bad ‘bout it knowin’ just how hard people work, but beggars can’t be choosers as they say.

Tha’ was, ‘til a group o’ pirates came to town. With a hope burnin’ in his soul for th' first time in a long while, he managed to convince ‘em to let him join their crew. And fer a while, they accepted him, even if he had to do th' lil’ jobs no one wanted to do ‘n that was that.

He stayed with ‘em fer a couple o’ years ‘til it really started gettin’ rough. th' dynamic o’ th' crew shifted, what used to be a group o’ happy pirates got greedy fer gold. Fer th' treasure that th'y were findin’. Wantin’ it all fer themselves.

What used to be a group lookin’ out for th' whole o’ th' group, became one who jus’ looked out fer themselves.

And that? That’s what caused a line to be drawn.

It all started when he was cornered one day ‘fter they raided some treasure. He was cornered by a bunch’a the crew sayin’ somethin’ ‘bout how he ‘sole a huge chunk a th’ treasure fer himself’ -- a load o’ bs if ye ask him. But in any case they cornered ‘im and he did what he had to in order to survive.

T’was the first time he spilt blood. The first time he felt that icky substance across his fingers, watchin’ as th’ simple dagger he’d been carryin’ became doused in th’ color. Settin’ the boat aflame ‘n leavin’ with their booty was the next thin’ to do.

He was seventeen. Seventeen years on this here earth 'n already had blood stainin' his fingers.

Guilt 'bout what he did haunted him in the corners of his mind in that time, but he e'entually got over it, just a lil'. It's still here, in the back o' his mind along with the weight of every other crime he has committed... but this first one? Ya don't just forget your first blood.

At that point though, he knew he still had stars in his eyes so to say. Hope hadn’t yet left him, that he’d find a crew that he’d belong to. Took some time ta find another crew to hop onto, makin’ sure that everythin’d be fine with his clothin’ ‘n stuff, but he found one. But o’ ‘course the next group he found turned out to just be ‘fter him for the money he had on ‘im.

They cornered him in the ship fer the treasure that he had on his person. They threatened him fer that, talked big ‘bout how he’ll end up on th’ bottom o’ the ocean. Well, he couldn’t just let that off, could he? He couldn’t let himself get killed like that, he needed to do what he must to survive.

So he overpowered ‘em. He ensured his survival, ‘n with that another ship was lost ‘n he pillaged more booty. More money to use for his continued survival. Think 'bout it that way, and the weight of this doesn't feel as heavy. It's kill 'r be killed 'fter all.

‘Course, by this point he had begun to lose that glimmer ‘o hope inside of him. He began to realize that humanity really wasn’t any better than those who want to end him. Tis a cruel world out there, e’ery man just lookin’ out fer himself. So he adapted. Henry’s always prided himself at bein’ good at that much.

He got better with the blade. At trickin’ pirates to get himself onto their ships ‘n raid em o’ everythin’ they have. If they’re raidin’ others, why should he not do th’ same back to them? He lived that way fer years, livin’ with the thrill of the game, evadin’ th’ navy, rackin’ in that money.

He thought he’d be livin’ like that ‘til he perished somehow. Th’ exact methods alludes his mind e’en as he has thought of his own demise, but he knew he’d go down fightin’. He thought he’d be alone, he wouldn’t find people worthy to stick ‘round. That he would just live bounty to bounty, ship to ship.

That was, ‘til Sky ‘n his crew which at th’ time only had Jonny remainin’ with ‘em. Henry figured it’d be an easy ship to loot. In ‘n out and that’d be that.

  
  
But life, as he knows now, doesn’t quite work out like that.

Sky was someone who was a lil’ ditsy. A lil’ loose lipped, ‘n wore his heart on his sleeve. The sincerity he had in searchin’ for treasure, in tryin’ to get enough to support both himself and his crew as small as it was. He is someone that Henry wouldn’t hesitate to call pure, though he is a lil’ greedy but what pirate ain’t ‘t least a lil’?!

Jonny was someone who was also a lil’ dim witted, but was also pure in his intent. Sure, he’s a lil’ daft but he’s pretty damn useful for those tasks ‘round here that the cap’in doesn’t wanna do if he’s honest. He cares a lot fer their group, and honest to god he’d likely do anythin’ fer em.

So fer the first time in forever he found somewhere he felt safe ‘nough to settle in once again. Though, he didn’t know fer sure if he really could trust ‘em, somethin’ inside of his own chest -- his gut feelin’ -- told him that this time he could.

Soon ‘nough their crew gained another in th’ form o’ Blackbeard — a lass by th' name o' Francoise. A feisty one fer sure. He knew that her boardin’ would lead to somethin’ and when he noticed her putin’ sleep power in the food, he knew he was right. Since then though, he’s gotten to know her a bit better. He gets why she did that, after all, he himself wouldn’t have been too trustin’ of a group like them with the bounty on his head… Anyways she’s one o’ the only other people on this ship with a braincell, no offense to the others o’course. He’s glad to have her here, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Paul was ‘nother addition to their crew, though he has to wonder jus’ how that came to be, considerin’ how they fought against him quite a bit. But gettin’ to know him on the ship wasn’t bad either; ‘fter all, he has the third and final braincell on this here ship. Teasin’ him is easy ‘nough to do too, which definitely provides more entertainment than it should but tis not like he cares ‘bout that. Henry’s glad he’s with their crew, ‘n he wouldn’t change it for anythin’.

In the distance he notices some land, ‘n if the map he’s been peerin’ at for so long is to be believed, that's where the treasure’ll be.

“Cap’ain, th’ island’s straight up ahead, c’mon back up here ‘n take yer wheel. We gotta’ get on in there n’ get some booty!” He calls out with a small grin on his face that morphs into a smirk as Sky stumbles out the ship only to trip on th’ way up. Th’ way Jonny ‘n Francoise laugh openly at that with Paul hidin’ his amusement behind a hand feels warm. 

He doesn’t know if this’ll last forever, but he’ll be damned before he gives up on this group o’ people that he’s slowly lettin’ past his walls. He's gonna' keep 'em close fer as long as he can, 'cuz they're slowly becomin' special to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry, I'm posting this at 5 am and before I read it over to check it. I hope the language isn't too difficult to understand, but I wanted to try writing something with the kind of diction and speaking style that the play used! I just think it's really interesting, you know? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my thoughts!! I just think Henry is a character that is very interesting to think about -- how did he become someone with that title? After all, 'Bloody Henry' indicates that blood has been spilled by him. How did he first begin raiding pirates ships and leaving them to sink while taking the treasure for himself?


End file.
